Fatal Jealousy
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: There is a reason why Shoichi never had any girlfriends or boyfriends other than Byakuran for the longest time. After all, jealousity can kill. 10051. Takes place in their university timeline, at an undetermined time before Shoichi's memories returned. More chapters will be added if it recevices enough reviews. Rated Mature for sexual mentons and bloody murder in future chapters.


_Author: Why yes, yes, I am seemingly cursed: cursed to never properly finish any 10051 fanfictions that would last more than one chapter, cursed to never officially start any mulichaptered 10051 fanfictions, yet gifted with aplently of ideas to start new 10051 fanfictions! I suffer, and so will you my 10051 fans! SUFFER! 83_

_Disclaimer: KHR, Byakuran and Shoichi is copyrighted to Amano!_

* * *

"Byakuran-san. We aren't lovers." Shoichi reminded Byakuran, annoyed by Byakuran's whining and clingy behavour. He sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyesbrows, trying to kick Byakuran off. He swore sometimes that he was dealing with a spoiled brat. Sometimes, he musters, sometimes he forget how the tall albino can be so whiny and so childish to this point. Said albino was clinging to his waist, arms locked round him, lower body dragging along the ground.

A well-aimed knee to Byakuran's ribs made him release the redheaded, who was quick to scramble to the coat hanger besides the door.

"We're just roommates that shares a bed every once in a while." Shoichi quipped up as he glanced back at the stubborn paleness that is currently flopping on the ground like an dying fish, making half-hearted motions to propel himself into his knees. "Besides, I'm not even sure if he's the right guy for me. This is the first of a few preliminary dates, Byakuran-san." Reaching for his brown coat, he removed it from the coat hanger as he turned his back on Byakuran. "The few first dates are usually the ones that determines if two persons will become a couple or not- as both members on either side will be examining each other out. I'll see if I like Adam or not." He explained with patience as he began to put his coat on, arms slipping into the sleeves of the coat.

Sometimes he regretted having a on-and-off relationship with Byakuran- usually by his choice- as he was sure he was been sending mixed signs to Byakuran's highly selective mind.

"But... but... but... you promised, Shou-chan!"

Yes, there is a childish quirk to Byakuran, which doesn't exactly goes in hands-in-hands with his seemingly aloof-ish and showish-off personality, but it rarely is the dominant trait. Every now and then, Byakuran would remind Shoichi that he is anything but a child. However, as Shoichi had noted, Byakuran is certainly prone to sudden mood swings, which probably explained some strange behavours of his. Byakuran's sporadic moods changes- of which some does seems to be vaguely _sinister_- only made him all the more unpredictable to Shoichi, while at the same time feeding him the suspiciousness that Byakuran is not completely being honest with him.

"What does Adam-kun have more than I do, Shou-chan?"

For starters, he had never explained how he manged to conviance the mangement leader to let him move in his flat just a day after his former roommate had mysteriously dropped out of university.

Or how the bullying that concerns him had mysteriously stopped, with most of the former bullies who had gone missing. Not to menton that strange familarity that's itching the back of his mind everytime he'd see Byakuran. Like he had once met him before, in an distant past. But he only met him one year ago, when he arrived at this USA university, obeying the instructions from an mysterious mail. That same mail had instructed him to make friends with a Italy transfer student called 'Byakuran Gesso'. But he'd had long forgetten the mail.

Byakuran would dodge the subjet when Shoichi brings it up, and the bespectaled male never pressed the issue. But to be honest, while Shoichi hates to admit it, he's starting to grow fond of the white annoyance lately. But he will not admit it or he'd never hear the end of it from Byakuran.

"But Shou-chan proooooommmmmiiiiiiiiissssss ssseeeeeeeeedddddddddd!" Seeing that Shoichi did not give an reply to his question, Byakuran threw himself on the ground, and much to Shoichi's horror, began to throw a temper tantrum like a spoilered child. "If you go I will... I will... throw your clothes in the washer with a pink coloring! I will take your USB and hide it! I will mix your socks together! I will write stuff on your car!"

"I don't have a car."

"Then I will... write all over your computer!"

"Do that and you're _dead meat_." Shoichi hissed as he laid an hand on the door's knob. But finally, he just chuckled to himself, shook his head. Despite the threats, Byakuran knows better than to touch his computer or his USB. Last time he did, he'd accidentally wiped out one-month work. This earned him one month ban from activity in the bedroom. He had learned his lesson ever since. But that didn't stop the albino from making empty threats. Besides, Shoichi never really took Byakuran seriously. Espically not now: Byakuran is an ladies' man. A famous seducer, an exotic playboy who can easily get into the pants of anyone he wanted. They were only fuck buddies and friends with benefits, nothing more, nothing less.

Right?

"I'll be back this noon. Until then, behave yourself, okay?" Shoichi half-chuckled as he casted an last glance at Byakuran, who was now sitting crossed-legged at him, head tilted slightly forwards, an finger tracing cercles at the ground as he shot the brunette an pitiful expression. And then the albino chuckled as he raised his head up.

"Heh. What a pity- I'm sure the guy won't be as good as me in the bed-"

"B-b-byakuran-san!"

"Alright, alright." The albino lifted both hands. "I was just yanking at your strings, Shou-chan, Shou-chan. Go ahead and have fun. Remember to make sure the guy pays for your dinner!"

Shoichi rolled his eyes at Byakuran's semi-joking reminder.

And as he turned around to exit his flat, lavender eyes hardened and lips streched into a tight, knife-edged smile.

"...Adam, huh?" The malicious whisper was lost in the sound of a door closing.

**To be contiuned...?**

* * *

Reviews pleaaaassse! Plz! 83


End file.
